


His Exception

by ThyBloodyHell



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Romance, adult, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyBloodyHell/pseuds/ThyBloodyHell
Summary: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!





	1. Bad for You, Good for Me

**A.C.**    
"Dallas, wait up!" I called after. He was eager to show me this new club in town. I never got out much. My depression was beginning to swallow me up, I was surprisingly thankful that Dallas decided to get me out of the house. He held onto my hand, a large smile on his face as he tugged me through the people walking on the sidewalk. I bluntly apologized to a few before we stopped suddenly in front of the club he was so anxious about. I could tell he's been here before, especially with his outgoing personality.   
        After passing the bouncer, we entered the club; loud music blaring throughout the building, bright colorful lights flashed against the walls. There was a bar in the far back that lined with the wall. I could see all kinds of alcoholic beverages that sat on the shelves.  
I was pulled from my thoughts; Dallas had linked his arm around me and tugged me throughout the vibrant room. He pulled me over to a round table containing a booth that curved around it, a purple light faintly glowing above it. There was a small group of people sitting around it, all greeting Dallas happily; I clearly had no idea who they were. Dallas was always the popular type- The small, fragile, innocent individual that everyone loved no matter what. He and I met a little over a year ago at a concert. I found him strangely adorable at first, like a kitten or a little brother, but in his eyes I was his everything; his savior, his life, his love and even more than that. However, I felt indifferent now.  

  
        He casually introduced me and I said hello to all of them. I had already forgotten their names soon after Dallas introduced us, not too much interested really. They moved over to give us some room to sit.  Dallas curled his arms around me as soon as I sat down. This wasn't new. Dallas treated me like his love; his 'top dog' and I just let it happen. I never actually loved him, nor will I ever. I just wasn’t feeling this spark anymore, if there even was really a spark before. When I met him, I was lonely and honestly was just looking for a quick fuck. Sadly, he had other ideas and here we are. He happily showed me off to his friends as my eyes drifted among the club, watching people dance, hearing laughter and loud voices of excitement going on all around us.   
        I slowly tuned them out as Dallas went on about our day, how I planned to take him on a date to the mall then heading to the latest horror movie. Strange, I don’t remember planning this? Also, since when could he sit through a horror movie? He likes doing this, I mean, he likes spreading lies, knowing if we're in front of his friends, I simply can't say no. I just remained silent, already wanting to leave and return to my books back at home; happily nestled in my window nook, overlooking the city.

Dallas was always the type to purposely "guilt trip" you. This was usually how he got his way, and if it wasn't his way, then it was nothing for sure. Personally, I am not all for this little act he puts up either, I just do it so he will shut up and not make a fuss like a three year old. Yet, I begin to wonder if any of his friends buy the little act of his. They must be pretty stupid if they do. In my opinion, he's such a horrible actor.  How can these people not read his form of innocence? It was beginning to make me sick.  
       

A sudden nuzzle to my arm stole me away from my thoughts yet again. I glanced down an raised a brow, all his friends looking to me. I blinked, confused. "Uhm..?"   
        "How long have you two been together?" A male with short silvery gray hair asked. He was cuddling a taller and muscular male who looked pissed 24/7. I stared at them all, all of me wanting to tell the honest truth. I looked down to Dallas who gave me puppy dog eyes and nuzzled me again. The look he gave me really pained me, as sad as that sounds. I cursed at myself for even stepping foot out of my place and put on a fake smile, looking back to the group. "About seven months...”  I casually wrapped my arm around him, the answer that fell from my mouth tasted vile. The little brat just smiled brightly, looking back to his friends as they commented how "cute" and "perfect" we were together. I felt my stomach churn shortly after their happy remarks. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom."   
        Dallas frowned and leaned up for a kiss. I bit my tongue to rephrase from saying something. I leaned down and kissed him quickly and got up, leaving before he had the chance to do something else. "Miss you!" I heard him call out behind me, slipping his hood up and over his head. A set of puppy ears flopped over his head that stuck from the leather material as he turned back to his little group. I simply ignored him and kept walking; hoping he'd think the music drowned out my nonverbal response.

  
        I made my way through the crowd as best as I could. A female, clearly intoxicated, moved her arms around my neck and began to grind against my body. I looked at her, slightly disgusted and slipped away from her as fast as I could. She tried walking after me but I quickly disappeared into the crowd. I never liked females in that way, though I do not hate on them as friends, or a best friend. I suddenly bumped into someone, turning around instantly. I apologized as it was a pretty harsh collision. “Terribly sorry-”          
        My words were caught in my throat, feeling as if my airways had been blocked off from what I had seen. My heart skipped a beat and suddenly the world slowed down. Everyone around us froze in their positions; kissing, dancing, waving their glass high up in the air. I've never felt this way before.

        The person I bumped into had turned around and looked directly into my eyes and I instantly looked back. He had a hard yet soft jawline, perfectly full lips, and nose straight and well defined to a smooth point and his eyes... a gorgeous pale pool blue shade that easily pulled me in. He had a very pale complexion, dark smoky circles painted perfectly around his eyes. His style was rather unique. His hair was light dirty dish water blonde with thick black streaks, all perfectly layered. His brows, dark and perfectly angled to a fine, judging, point. He looked around my age, rather young. He was pure perfection. I suddenly forgot how to breathe. My mind started to trail over things I'd let him do to me. Overall, he looked flawless in my book. He was ultimately gorgeous and I could not look away, for if I did, I'd burst into flames.

His attention dropped down and back up my body, a brow arched as he wore a casual smirk- my heart skipped another beat. _Was he checking me out? And that smirk, dear god..._  
        "Don't worry about it, bad boy." He chuckled. His voice was soft, yet deep and charming. It was slightly silky in a very welcoming, almost alluring tone too. I think I have fallen in love. I was unable to speak as he turned away, vanishing into the crowd. I blinked, wondering where he ran off too, my eyes shifting among the massive horde. My chest began to ache, wanting him to return but sadly he was gone. I sighed, shaking my head and made my way to the bathroom as fast as I could.

  
        I slammed the door open and hurried over to the furthest sink in the corner. I placed my hands on the edge of it, staring into the mirror as I tried to block out the music and anyone else in here. I tried to talk myself into thinking I could withstand the night in my mind. _I just have to play this out for a few more hours, I can do this_. Suddenly, that boy's face drifted into my mind, his voice echoing into my ears softly. Replaying what had happened no more than a minute ago, in my head over and over. His words, his voice... He was so filled with _temptation_.

What was wrong with me?? I bit my lip and cursed at myself. "No Aden, stop. Get a hold of yourself." I sighed, splashing cold water on my face.  "You have a boyfriend." I blinked, realizing what I said, "That I don't want...." I sighed, staring at my face in the mirror.  
        I jumped at a sudden loud noise, looking over to the door. There were two men arguing. I blinked, quickly slipping out of there, not wanting to be caught in a possible brawl, for it looked like a heated occasion and not the good type of _heated_. I made my way through the crowd once more, stopping when I was halfway across the room from my destination, remembering the flawless boy.

        I glanced around the club out of curiosity, my eyes soon falling on the bar not far from me. I froze, not moving as my breath caught in my chest. I was looking right at _him._  
        He was sitting near the middle and he wasn't alone this time. Instead he was laughing with some other guy who was feeding him cherries from an alcoholic drink, in an almost seductive manner. He was tall, thin, olive skin with a sharp, judgmental face, and long dark hair. I bit my lip, unable to look away until I noticed they both glanced over, staring at me. _Those hypnotizing blue eyes_ , I thought. The male that sat with him instantly looked back to him and trailed a finger along his chin, and at that moment their lips locked. I shut my eyes and looked away instantly, cursing at myself yet again and finally made my way back to the booth where Dallas and his friends sat. Why was I feeling this way? _What is wrong with me..._  
  
**K.H.**  
        I sat at the bar with Zayne, ordering us both an Absolute Cherry Crush. His hand slowly slipped up my leg, leaning forward as his lips begged for a kiss. I rolled my eyes with a small smirk and kissed him quickly before sipping my drink. He growled, wearing that cocky-son-of-a-bitch smile of his. "Such a gorgeous thing you are, I am a _very_ lucky man." He winked, picking the cherry from his drink. "Oh, shut up, you." I snapped, not in the mood.

        I couldn't help but fantasies about the bad boy- Tall, tan, and those gorgeous vibrant blue eyes I have ever seen. Oh, how I could run my hands through that dark short hair of his. I bit my lip, blinking and returning my attention to Zayne.

  
         He reached outward and grabbed my throat suddenly with a quiet growl. "Don't start here, Kyle. Would you like to be punished in front of all these people..? Oh, I know you would right now, wouldn’t you?" He purred. The male slipped his hand down along my leg and upwards, resting it on my crotch. I winced slightly, growling as I pulled away sharply. “No. I’m sorry.” I spoke, eyes shifting around the room. I was bored and he could see it. I didn't want him, I sadly yearned for the bad boy, no, I strangely _ached_ for him. Why did I ache for him so? I placed my elbow on the bar, propping up my head, resting it into my hand as I thought. I soon seen a cherry being dangled in my face. I glanced over and up at it. Rolling my eyes, I played along, biting into the cherry in a small sexual manner, feeling strangely playful all of a sudden. I think it was the thought of that bad boy grinding up against me on the dance floor with everyone watching.  _Kyle, what is gotten into you?_

  
        I got a strange feeling… I felt a pair of wandering eyes on me, making me glance over. My eyes stopped on the male that had bumped into me a while ago, my heartbeat suddenly picking up.  I felt afloat, our eyes met once again. Zayne noticed quickly, following my gaze. I heard him growl, looking back and placing a finger on my chin, instantly kissing me. I didn't pull away until it was too late, the male had disappeared. I frowned. I didn't want him to know I was already owned, but here I am. "I hope he isn't a friend of yours." He growled. "Because if that’s so, then we are going to have a big problem." He chuckled. "And I'd have to take care of it." Zayne sneered, leaning back in his seat.  
        I hated how he treated me; we've been together only six months and he acts like I am his property for life. I sometimes feel like I signed a contract, selling my soul to the devil. It seemed logical, I mean in a way he was Satan himself. I always lied about my feelings for him, why? I have a strange thing I live with called abandonment. No matter what I felt abandoned by everyone, when in reality no one ever left. Sadly, he keeps me happy to know that I am not alone, but really, I am not happy WITH him. I didn't wish to believe that part of me was just too scared to let go and be alone, again, forever...  The kisses, the touching, the sex, I never meant it. It wasn't ever real. If anything I'm just his abused little whore. He may love me he may not, either way I could care less if I found him dead the next morning. I am heartless, but it is what keeps me strong most nights. My mind traced back to the male, wondering where he ran off too, I just hoped that that wasn't my last time seeing him. I frowned.  _What if he has a girlfriend?_  
        I shook my head, chuckling softly with a smile, hiding it behind my jacket for a moment as I gazed back to Zayne. "No, just some... Random ba-.. Boy." I replied and sipped my drink, beginning to grow curious of that... very bad boy. I began to wonder if he was the bad boy type, his appearance sure did give it away.    
        I closed my eyes and drifted from my body for a moment. I couldn't help but picture his face within my mind, finding myself get lost into those bright blue eyes. His dark messy hair that looked perfect in any style. His tall broad figure, that leather jacket... I watched our bodies entwine on a bed, lips melting together into never ending bliss, our bodies so close we could feel eachoth-… _Oh my God. Stop Kyle. What the fuck? Kyle, you’re drunk. Stop this._

"Come on, I think Dallas is here. Let's go say hi and then... I can start your punishment back at the apartment." Zayne's voice entered my thoughts, instantly pulling me back into the reality around me.

I quickly chugged my drink, not wanting to remember what he had in mind by morning.

  
  
  
**A.C.**  
        I joined Dallas and his friends back at the booth; all of them laughing and having a good time, or so it seemed. I had completely forgotten about Dallas as he yelped and jumped into my arms. "Baby!" He nuzzled my neck happily. I leave no more than ten minutes and he acts like he hasn't seen me in days. I groaned, pretending like I wasn't feeling well. It was partially the truth. "Can we go? My stomach doesn’t like me tonight." I bit my lip and glanced back at his friends. Dallas tilted his head and sighed.  
        "Dallas!" A voice called as we all turned and glanced over. It was the male from the bar.... and the one I bumped into. I stood frozen, forgetting how to breathe almost, my eyes weren't moving from the mysterious boy.  
         _He knows them..?_ I thought to myself, blinking; clearly dumbfounded.  
  
        "Zay!" Dallas ran over and hugged him then proceeded to hug the other male, a bit too friendly like. "Kyle!" I arched a brow and noticed the male looking at me, instantly I looked away; catching him wearing a smirk from the corner of my eyes. It's like he knew that smirk made me melt on the inside. We didn't even know one another. "I'd like you to meet my love, Aden!" Dallas squeaked, tugging at my sleeve. "Aden, Zayne and Kyle, Kyle and Zayne, Aden." He grinned happily. Zayne gave me a questionable look. "Ah, you're the guy from the bar."   
        Dallas looked confused, looking up at me with a sideways glance. "You three met?"  
         
        Zayne shook his head with a chuckle. "No, but." He turned to me. "We just wanted to say hello." He chuckled, glaring at me almost. "It was very nice to meet you, Aden. We'd love to stay and chat but I have something planned for my little prince at home. It was real nice seeing you again Dallas! Text me sometime! I'd love to hangout here together." Before anyone could say another word he left, dragging Kyle with him, who looked ill and uneasy. My heart sank as I watched Zayne pull him away from me. _Was this the last time I would see him?_  
        Dallas glanced up at me after waving goodbye to his friends. "Wh-who were they?" I asked, blinking at the door they both disappeared behind. Dallas giggled, interlocking our fingers. "That's Zayne and Kyle. I met Zayne here years ago, and he brought Kyle along one day when they started dating half a year ago. Such a cute and sexy couple don't you think? They're absolutely perfect for each other. Just like us!" He squealed, overjoyed. "Now, let's go! I'm going to make you feel extra good since you're feeling down." He tugged me towards the intoxicated mob, heading out the front doors.        
        We walked down the sidewalk as he babbled of how good of a boyfriend he is going to be by taking such good care of me and my "upset stomach." I wasn't listening. I was too busy lost in my own thoughts about the male back at the club all the way until we reached home. 

_Kyle._

_It was perfect._

_He.... was perfect._

\- - -  
        "Can I spend the night?" Dallas asked as I unlocked my door. Inside I screamed no; go home, I want to be alone. Instead, the exact opposite slipped past my lips. "Sure." I put on a fake smile, feeling guilty in some way. He squealed in delight and hugged me before running inside and into my room. I sighed and shut the door behind me, locking it. I slipped off my shoes and threw the keys on the counter. I headed down the hall and into my room, seeing the male getting undressed on my bed. I bit my tongue, refraining from saying anything I'd regret later. "Come come!" He grinned, standing there in his small black laced underwear. I groaned and let my jacket slip off, taking my shirt off shortly after and laid down. Instantly the male clung to me, half on the bed and half on my chest. "Do you need anything, love?" He asked softly, trailing kisses down my chest.  
        I bit back a growl and shut my eyes. "Sleep, love." The word burned like fire in my mouth, making me want to vomit, "Sleep.. That is what I need." I spoke softly, yawning quietly. He sighed, but smiled then nodded. "Okay dear, good night! I love you so much!!" He nuzzled more onto me and soon drifted asleep. "Night.." I mumbled.  
        It was an hour before I finally felt relaxed, staring at the ceiling which seemed like forever. I replayed the night over in my mind more than once. The male's words echoed into my ears;  
        " _Don't worry about it, bad boy."_  
         I squeezed my eyes shut before finally falling asleep.


	2. Beautifully Abused

**K.H.**  
   I was shoved hard down onto the bed, thinking nothing of it. The world was spinning. _Did I have too much to drink?_ There was a voice that purred into my ear. The room was dark however; my eyes slowly began to adjust, skimming over Zayne's half naked body. He purposely linked my arms across his torso as he nipped and kissed at my bare neck. "Mnn.. Stop. Zayne." I muttered, my head was killing me and I began to feel nauseous, but the male didn't listen. He began to fill me up in all sorts of places with his hands, nothing new to me but I didn't like it, didn't want it. Not now, not ever, not from him at least.

He turned me over rather abruptly, slipped both of our pants off, and ran his hands along my bottom. Finally, he guided himself into me, thrusting in and forward with a harsh grunt. “Mmm, baby.” The dominant male purred with satisfaction. I bit my lip, one side of my face dug into the bedding, my vision clouded from the messy, unmade sheets. “Zayne….” I breathed as he pushed again, and again _and again and again…_

I began to feel raw, definitely not wanting it now. I managed to press the palms of my hands into the bed, pushing myself up and into him with my back. I felt weak due to the alcohol; my brain was ready to explode. “Zayne, please stop…. I don’t want this.” I murmured. I felt pain incase me, his body was beginning to feel heavier as his actions quickened. “Ah- Fuck, Zayne! Stop, you’re hurting me!” I yelped, his hand buried into the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly and shoving my face back into the bed. “Quiet, bitch.”

"Zayne!" I screamed through the material; my voice more strict and raspy. "That hurts!” My body felt threatened-the nausea, the intense feeling that neither I nor my body wanted right now began to feel too overwhelming. The room began to spin as I closed my eyes, pleading. My stomach was doing backflips.  
                The male continued his fun. _Could he really not hear me or was he purposely trying to push me? Hurt me? Clearly rape me?_ _Or did he just not care what he was doing to me?_ Whatever attraction I had for him in the first place was officially gone, forever. I began to shove up into him harder. "Zayne, get the fuck off!" I snarled but he didn’t like that. He grabbed my mouth and leaned down. “Lay still and be quiet, slut.” He thrusted his hips back and forth, in and out, _in and out…._ He slipped a finger inside my mouth for me to suck on. I was pinned to the bed rather hard. I bit down onto his finger and managed to yell when he pulled away from the sudden pain. “Zayne, STOP!”

He instantly grabbed my head again and pushed down. "This is only the beginning of your punishment, my little whore."   
   My brow furrowed, feeling his warm body press along mine, soon our lips were forcefully connected, and his hips were moving even faster now. I groaned into the kiss, not in sheer pleasure or joy, but out in pure pain and disgust. I finally worked up the nerve and strength to shove him off, sending him off the bed and onto the ground with a loud thud.  
  
 "Fuck off!" I hissed, my voice cracking near the end with all sorts of emotion. I stood and quickly ran to the bathroom before he could get me, locking the door after slamming it. I was able to snag my boxers from the bed on the way over, slipping them on and sliding down the door helplessly. I could hear him yelling from the other side. "What the fuck!? You like it when I’m rough with you.” He yelled. I could hear his footsteps trail closer to the door. “This better not be about that sack of shit from the club, Kyle." He snarled. He was always the jealous type.  
 "The fuck??” I spat out sarcastically and shut my eyes, really feeling sick now as tears slowly ran down my face. I hated crying. It made me feel weak. I hardly cry, but he easily brought out my fragile side and I hated it. I was beginning to really hate him. Zayne had always been the overly strict type and I don’t know why. He had problems, _clearly_ , problems he would never admit to himself.  Lately his attitude and actions have made me utterly sick, literally.

"Get the fuck away from me! I tell you I’m not feeling well and for you to stop yet you-yo-you go and do that!?”  My head was killing me and my stomach wasn’t being so nice either. “You’re crazy. _You’re sick….”_ I mumbled the last few words to myself, taking a deep breath and screaming at the door.

“Would you please just quit with this childish attitude and go home!? Please..? I don’t want you here!" I snapped as I heard a crash outside. I didn't dare open the door. When things didn’t go his way, he let the whole world know.

 It wasn't the first time he trashed my apartment with his anger and jealously. A guy so much as to give me the wrong look and he'd be upset over it all night, questioning me about it for hours. Like I am some cheating whore, which I’m beginning to think I should, better yet, end it for good with him.  
        I crawled over to the toilet, instantly vomiting into it. "Please, just fucking stop and go home...” I managed to call out, beginning to tremble uncontrollably with anxiety. I was never fond of yelling or loud noises, crashes or giant messes. My stomach churned as I vomited once more into the toilet. I tried to remain calm until I had nothing left in my stomach. In the end I just ended up dry heaving for a few minutes. I washed my mouth out in the sink and glared at the door, the pain downstairs reminding me of the earlier horrific event that I truly wish never happened but sadly, it did. _It did and now it is with me, forever._ I heard the male knocking furiously on the wooden material, almost kicking it in. "Kyle, let me in. Now!"   
      “STOP!” I sighed, I couldn’t afford fixing a door that wasn’t even my own. “Why?? So you can abuse me? Rape me some more? Fuck off and go home, Zayne!”  I growled and slowly stood, creeping over to the door and carefully unlocking it; Zayne instantly slamming it open as I did so. He grabbed me and walked me back into the wall, pushing me hard against it, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat, squeezing immensely. "You have been acting weird ever since we left the club, no ever since you returned to the bar. I know you Kyle. I know when something bothers you or when something is on your mind.”  
        "The only thing bothering me right now is your existence." I snorted as he suddenly smacked me across the face and I instantly felt the sting. I gasped softly, biting my lip harshly. "Zayne can you please just get the fuck off me and out of my apartment, or I’m going to call the cops. I just want you out. I want rest and for you to stay the hell away from me. For good.” I growled.  
  
 "Hah, for good? You're mine. Always have been and always will be. Don’t ever think differently, and don’t forget it.” He leaned in for a kiss, biting on my lower lip. Something inside me snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly shoved him away from my lips, from my wellbeing.  
        "You’re utterly disgusting! Zayne get the fuck off of me and out of my apartment. NOW! I need fucking space. I don't feel good and you have completely ruined my mood. Your kisses or sweet charm won't solve anything. You clearly just raped me and that is something you don’t just forgive and get over so easily! You’re lucky I don’t go to the police about that, or maybe I will. So get the fuck out of my face! On second thought, we’re done. It’s over! Get out of my life!" I growled, shoving him further away and out of the bathroom, tears continued to stream down my face. He fell back and regained his balance with narrowed eyes. He watched me as if I was the one who hurt him, who betrayed him.  
         "Oh no. You aren’t allowed to pull that card. You’ll forgive me and feel better in the morning. I know you will. Here’s your damn space. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my lips gently. He turned and grabbed his clothes to get dressed, picking up his shoes and leaving; slamming the door hard behind him. I could hear one of the picture frames in the hall fall off the wall and shatter on the floor.

_Shattered memories…._

After the slam I sunk to the floor and held my head between my knees, fingers buried into my hair, instantly crying. My head still began to pound, but at least my stomach was feeling somewhat better after letting go of all the alcohol. It wasn't always like this. We've had much better days and nights where it was full of laughter and acting playful. Then again, that’s how it was when we met- a fairytale. Tonight, was so different. I never thought I could get so close to someone and then have that indescribable shit happen. I cried harder at the thought. I never wanted to see Zayne again but I knew that that wasn't going to happen. He'll probably show up at my door tomorrow, deeply sorry for his stupid actions.

Suddenly, I thought of the guy from the club. I suddenly felt a strong need for him, as if I knew him all my life. _But why?_   There’s no way it was the alcohol. I wanted him here, with me, right now. Telling me my life is going to be okay, that _I’m going to be okay._ I only knew his name and yet here I am, ugly crying and craving his presence. I must be going insane.

  
        Minutes passed and I slowly stood, making my way to the cabinet, taking some pills for my head and other regions with some water. I stared at myself in the mirror, slowly and lightly trailing my fingertips along my face where Zayne had hit me, the tissue deep within my skin beginning to swell a bit. The dark shadows around my eyes bled down my face. It could never hide my mistakes, my pain, my _story_. I let out a deep sigh and headed back to my room, instantly colliding with the bed. I pulled the covers up and over my head. I was forever trapped. I wanted to leave but I just.... couldn't. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind. Darkness enveloped me as the sweet thoughts of self-harm clouded my memory, although too exhausted to do anything to feed those thoughts; I soon passed out, not wanting to exist in this world for a long while.

  
**A.C** **.**  
        I was awakened by a sudden clatter. I squeezed my eyes before opening them completely, lying on my stomach and finding myself hugging a pillow. I groaned and reached for my phone on the nightstand, checking the time.

  
_10:24 AM_

  
        I rolled over and debated on getting up right away. I moved my tongue around my inside my mouth, which I found was dry and groggy. I yawned, stretching and then finally, I sat up, trying to regain my memory of the night before.

Dallas' friends, the club, the strange couple at the bar, the beautiful boy I had ran into, it all hit me at once. I groaned and scratched my head, yawning again before hearing another loud crash. I sighed, remembering that Dallas had spent the night.

  
  _What the Hell was he up to?_

  
        I got out of bed, slipping on a tank top, still wearing my pants from last night. I wandered out into the hall, catching Dallas in the kitchen, which was a horrendous mess. I looked confused, wandering over, trying to pretend that I didn’t just see my favorite plates broken into a million pieces on the floor.

 

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice still groggy from sleep. Dallas squeaked and turned to face me quickly. "Oh! I was making you breakfast!" He squealed, a smug little grin on his face. I skimmed the area around me, a few pots and pans out of place, a giant spill of some liquid on the floor, as well as something burning on the stove.

I sighed with an eye roll. "I'm not hungry." I stated and turned. The male quickly stopped me, hugging me from behind before I could move. "But you need to eat! How's your stomach feeling?" He asked, grinning up at me as I glanced over my shoulder to gaze down at him. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It’s fine. I’m fine. I'm going to shower." I stated and made my way into my room, heading for the bathroom. "Oh! Can I join!?" He exclaimed, following me.

  
        I replied rather quickly, my jaw clenching slightly. "No!... I mean.." I sighed. "I'd like a little peace. I hope you understand? Also, let's go out to eat, okay? Clean this mess up. It better be spotless in there by the time I am finished." The male just nodded happily and darted back into the kitchen. I took a deep breath, trying to forget that my kitchen looked like a tornado had hit, and the fact that I’ll never be able to replace those plates.

 _  
_         I made my way into the bathroom, starting the water and making sure it was on hot. I still felt a little drowsy.  _Maybe the water will help me relax._ I stepped in, the hot water instantly pouring over me. I sighed, content and began to wash my hair and body. Halfway through, I began to watch some water droplets run down the wall, each one faster than the other as my mind wandered; tuning out the world around me.

His face suddenly appeared in front of me after closing my eyes. The way he looked at me, the way he was dressed. I remember trailing my eyes down his body to see exactly who he was. He was… gorgeous and _not mine._

I almost whined. I strangely wanted him here, with me. _Why?_ I was unhappy, and upset with myself, upset with my situation and upset wi-

 

I suddenly heard a knock at the bathroom door. I blinked out of my thoughts, almost forgetting where I was. The sound of the shower draining into my ear drums, my feet coming into focus. “Baby, are you doing okay in there?”

 

_…Upset with him._

  
         

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I turned off the water after rinsing off and stepped out, drying myself. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked outside, Dallas standing right in my way, he jumped back slightly. I could see his attention looked me up and down, blushing instantly afterwards. I thought nothing of it as I moved passed him and towards the closet, grabbing some clothes and began to get dressed. I shook my hair out, and began to blow dry it before styling it to my liking. Dallas sat on the bed quietly, kicking his feet that didn't seem to reach the floor, twirling a strawberry blonde lock around his finger. When I first met him, I’d think that was the most adorable thing but things change and people change and so did my feelings for him. "You ready? Alright, let's go." 

  
        He glanced up at me, the faint blush returning. "So handsome. I'm so glad you're mine." He jumped from the bed and walked over to me, hugging my torso. I glanced around the room with a painful sigh, wrapping an arm around him faintly. Sooner or later I had to tell him it wasn't working out for me, but no matter what, in his eyes we seemed like the best thing that ever ceased to exist. That was Dallas for you, always avoiding the truth, even when it was two feet in front of him.

We made our way into the front room, grabbing my keys off the counter and left, locking the door behind us. We began walking down the street until we came across some place that served breakfast. "What are you in the mood for?" I asked Dallas.

  
        "Ooh, pancakes!" He squeaked, rubbing his stomach as he licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Alright." I glanced up, noticing an IHop. "This okay?" I asked. Dallas grinned and grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "It’s perfect."   

 

This was going to be a very long morning.

  
  
  **K.H.**  
        There was a loud knock at the door that awoke me, I jumped, startled. I fell off the bed and groaned, rubbing my head which had collided with the hardwood floor. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door, still half naked, my hair a mess from my restless sleep. I took a deep breath and opened the door; Zayne stood there with an apologetic look on his face, holding some flowers. Flowers he knew I didn’t like. I cringed.  _I fucking knew it._

 _  
_         "Hey... baby. I wanted to apologize for-" He started as I held up my hand. “For what? For fucking raping me? For abusing me? For trashing my apartment?? No. Get the fuck out of my life, Zayne. I mean it! Get out RIGHT NOW and I won’t press charges on what you did to me.” I slammed the door in his face and turned, leaning against it as I heard him yell in protest. I felt tears wanting to escape but I refused. I wasn’t going to let him win, again. “Fine, you want more space? I get it.” Soon I heard him angrily stomp off.

  
         After standing at the door for what seemed like hours, I padded back into my room. I didn’t feel like leaving my home today, but I desperately wanted to see… Aden. I sat down on my bed, gazing out to the window as my mind wandered. I thought about him more. My heart felt aflutter and my palms began to get sweaty. He wasn’t even around and I’m already feeling like this? I must be pretty pathetic. I glanced at my phone, reading the time which read 11:20 AM.

I groaned, rubbing my pounding forehead with my fingertips. I lied down and pulled the covers over my head. It was way too bright and I felt so lethargic. I tried to relax as best I could.

 

 _Let the hangover ensue._  
  



	3. My Comfort Zone

A.C.  
Days passed and I never seen Zayne or Kyle again. Part of me really wanted to know what he was up to, and how he was doing and where he was. Today was my day off, finally. Dallas was busy with his friends which made me happy, a day to myself, to relax, finally. Then something hit me. I had a strange feeling, a feeling that was urging me out of the house. I had no idea why but it felt right. I got out of bed, set my book and reading glasses aside. I got out of my pajamas and into some clean clothes, getting ready before leaving.  
I walked down onto the street, soon finding myself near the club from a few weeks ago. I stopped in front of it, a few people entering, and music blaring from the inside just like it did the first time I came here. I stared at it, debating long and hard before pushing myself to go inside, the feeling growing stronger. It was the same bright and colorful vibrant club as before; only tonight it was less crowded.  
I eventually gave in and went inside. I walked along the club, watching people play games, getting drunk and having fun. All finding ways to numb themselves from the harsh life we call reality. I finally decided to make my way over to the bar, seeing what kind of drinks they might of had. My eyes skimmed down to the end, seeing a lonely soul sitting alone, a few empty shot glasses sitting in front of him. I frowned, wondering what was eating him; probably just a loathsome alcoholic drowning in his misery. I sighed. What am I even doing here anyway?  
Just as I was about to leave, I took a more careful look at the lonesome creature.

It was Kyle.

Honestly, I couldn’t almost believe it. He was here, alone. I was here alone. What are the odds? Was this the urge that had been pushing me to get out of the house?  
I instantly took back the loathsome alcoholic comment. My heart began to skip a few beats, my mind racing. He obviously didn’t look as happy and cheery as he did the night I first bumped into him. I took a deep breath and casually made my way over to him.  
He looked drained, bored it seemed. Although, the light tuxedo jacket, white tie and black skinny jeans he sported made it look almost enjoyable to watch. The way he styled his hair just made me want to run my fingers through it until he begged me to stop. He was utter perfection and I couldn’t bear to look away. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "E-excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked, feeling stupid. You’re an idiot, Aden. Why would it be?  
He blinked, looking lost. It took him a while before looking up and over at me. He sat up, no longer hunching over the bar. He tilted his head, stumbling over his words, however his eyes lit up the second he noticed me and his expression immediately changed. "Uh-h y-yeah, sure. I mean, no it isn't t-taken." He cleared his throat and exhaled softly. "No, go ahead." He pursed his lips. He looked nervous almost, looking down at the few empty shots that lied in front of him.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He hesitated for a while before what looked like, forcing a smile. "Pffh yeah, everything is fine. I'm just a little... a little tired." He offered a nervous chuckle then looked up at me, his blue eyes piercing into me. I swallowed and nodded. I wanted to keep looking at him, but I didn’t want to make myself look like a fool by gawking at his beauty.  
"Are you here alone?” I asked, trying to start up a conversation, curious where Zayne might be. He nodded gently. “Yeah, I-I am.” He bluntly stated. His response didn't seem too energetic. I rose a brow before a bar tender came over and asked what we wanted. Kyle waved him away. I could clearly see that he had enough to drink. I told the bar tender I was fine for the night. He nodded with a respectful smile and went back to doing his job.

Kyle took a deep breath, turning on his stool, facing me. "Sorry. Um, I’m usually never this gloomy when trying to make conversation or just meeting people in general..." I just grinned, watching him. I felt like he needed a friend, and I was happy to oblige. "No, I understand. I'm sure you have perfectly good reasons as to why you feel the way you do, however you shouldn't drown yourself in alcohol to fix your problems or to feel better. Talking to someone usually helps. You can talk to me." I offered a smile. I gazed over his flawless skin, soon my smile turned into a frown. I had noticed something on his face that didn’t look like it was supposed to be there. A bruise? Something inside me didn’t sit right. I began to feel a little on edge. Shifting in my seat, I let it go and didn’t ask for I had a feeling he wouldn’t want to talk about it, I know I wouldn’t.

I seen a sudden happiness light up in his blue eyes, and he was smiling. I could tell this one wasn't forced or fake. He bit his lip and glanced down. "That is... Very kind of you, really. I am not used to such real kindness from someone, especially from someone I just barely met. You're Aden, right... Dallas' companion?" He looked back up, directly into my eyes and I held onto them as if it were the most fragile thing in the entire universe. I cringed lightly at his last words about my “companionship” with Dallas, completely forgetting about him. "Haha, yes I am Aden, the a… Ahem, bad boy." I offered a welcoming smile, remembering the first time I had seen him. It only seemed like yesterday.  
I could see Kyle was blushing with a soft, yet very adorable, chuckle. “Oh, right.” His eyes shifted around the bar then back to me.

"So, you come here often?” I asked, only realizing how cheesy that must have sounded to him, maybe even a little too desperate? I shrugged the thought away, waiting for his response.  
He grinned, his teeth flashing brightly and my heart once again skipped a beat or two. I tried to pin point something that wasn’t perfect about him, but I simply couldn’t. The club, the music and the people all around us drained out of my mind, leaving no room in it for anything but him.  
“Mhh, sometimes, but I promise it’s not to drown myself in the corner of the bar.” He joked, laughing lightly as I joined in, nodding in agreement as I let him finish, “I do enjoy dancing, however. I don’t think I am very good but, Zayne tends to think so.”  
“Oh, you dance?” I lifted a brow, growing curious suddenly. I tried to hide the smile that began to tug at the corners of my lips. He nodded, laughing. “Y-yeah. I suppose. Do you?” He shifted in his seat, facing me more, seeming more interested all of a sudden. I swallowed, rubbing the back of my head with a halfhearted laugh. “Oh, never really tried it, honestly.”  
Kyle’s eyes lit up once again and he leaned forward, grabbing my hand and inched closer.  
Was I dreaming?  
“Come, I’ll show you.” He stood and regained his balance for a moment then pulled me off into the crowd towards the dancefloor-it wasn’t as crowded as it was the first night I was here. He pulled me towards the middle, stepping away and slowly beginning to move his hips to the beat of the music. His eyes turned from sweet, to alluring and passionate that literally pierced into my soul. It was as if he was a whole new person, yet still…. Him. His hands moved along his body, twirling once and pressing into me, his backside suddenly against my chest and torso. “So, 'bad boy', I’m curious. What brought you here tonight?” He asked. His body in sync with the beat perfectly, lowering himself while moving his head side to side slowly. I felt every movement, for he didn’t move away from me the entire time. I was suddenly under his spell, whatever that was; I was enjoying it, enjoying myself, enjoying him. I wanted to touch him, but I didn’t, for now. I slowly moved my body with his the best I could- and trying not to look like a fool in the process.  
“It was a boring, lonely, night at home. Just thought I should get out of the house for once. I don’t live far from here so I went for a walk and came across the club.” I explained, trying to regain my words, for his body movement was quite enticing. “Oh, and why’s that? Hoping you’d run into some twink for some fun for the night?” He turned. His hands were on my chest and were reaching slowly up each side of my neck. His face was suddenly close to mine as he wore a casual smirk. I could smell his scent; oh I could almost taste him. I forgot how to breathe. I blinked, finally opening my mouth to answer but my lips were met with his index finger as he shushed me. “Forget I asked.”  
Kyle placed his arms on my shoulders, soon letting his hands dangle behind my neck. He tilted his head as I hesitated, placing my hands on him for the first time. “Shy one, aren’t you?” He arched a brow, chuckling softly. He was certainly a tease. He looked rather amused. I, however, was way past the feeling of being amused. 

Seriously though, what couldn’t this guy do?

Just as I was beginning to really enjoy everything, I noticed his eyes had shifted behind me and instantly lit up in pure terror. I frowned, instantly removing my hands off his hips, standing there frozen. “I-I’m sorry, did- I…?” I began to stutter. I began to panic inside. Oh no, did I do something wrong? Dammit. I knew I shouldn’t have come here.  
The song ended and he dropped his arms from me, grabbing my wrist and jerking me from the dancefloor and out of sight. I soon found myself in the bathroom alongside him.  
Kyle rushed into one of the stalls and began puking into the toilet. I leaned against a sink, folding my arms across my chest and biting my lower lip. I watched as a couple entered the bathroom- lip locking one another as they made their way into the first bathroom stall, slamming it abruptly with laughter. I made a face, glancing down to my feet as I waited for Kyle. Did I screw this night up?  
He came out, his hair a mess and his tie hung loose around his neck. Minus the fact that he was just throwing up, he looked damn good and I couldn’t help but stare. “Uh, are you feeling alright?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck while shoving my free hand into my pocket.  
Kyle took a deep breath and nodded, offering a smile. He wandered over to the sink and began to wash his mouth out. “Er, I’m sorry for dragging you in here. It wasn’t my plan to seduce someone and then quickly pull them into the restroom to hear me empty my entire stomach.” He bit his lip, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. “I saw my uh, boyfriend, Zayne, out there and well, yeah.”  
I blew out a sigh of relief. “Oh?” I blinked as relief instantly washed over me. “Oh! Right. Good, I thought it was something I might’ve done.” I told him, biting my tongue. He chuckled, facing me. “Oh, God no. No. You could never do anything wrong I mean.” He inched closer. “I mean look at you. You’re…. You’re perfect.” His blue eyes sucked me in yet again as my eyes trailed down, looking at his full lips, my eyes dancing over their perfect curves. How I wanted them.  
The couple in the stall began making all sorts of intense noises from bangs, to clanks to moans and grunts. The commotion cut me out of a fantasy and pulled me back into reality. Kyle pulled away and glanced over. “Jesus, go home!” He yelled as we both laughed together. The couple had no intentions of stopping and we just let them have their fun.  
“Listen. Do-do you want to get out of here? Maybe go back to my place?” He suddenly asked; his tone rather serious. I hesitated, making sure I wasn’t just hearing things that I wanted to hear. I grinned, realizing that it wasn’t in my head at all. I nodded. “Yes, that would be, really great actually.”  
“Oh, great!” His face lit up, laughing softly. I could see that he was blushing, which I found really adorable.

K.H.  
Aden and I managed to slip from the club without Zayne seeing either of us as we wandered to my car. Thank god I planned on parking down the street rather than in the club parking lot. Zayne would have immediately noticed my vehicle and would have instantly sent a search party out for me. “Uhm.” I stopped, staring at the shiny black metal machine, dangling the keys in my hand. “Probably best if I, didn’t drive?” I said, turning on my heels to face Aden.  
Aden’s eyes lurked along the FRS, blinking. He chuckled, nodding as if looking excited. “Yeah, no. I can drive us.” He looked to me, smiling.  
“Thank you.” I smiled, getting into the car with him and headed back to my place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
